A Forbidden Reason
by MikaruAndNina
Summary: Natsume is 5 years older than Mikan and is his adopted little sister. Mikan is already a woman and Natsume is still babying her. It angers her. but little does she know Natsume is doing this for a reason... A forbidden reason.


div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""A Forbidden Reason"/div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;"Natsume is 5 years older than Mikan and is his adopted little sister. Mikan is already 7 years old and Natsume is still babying her. It angers her. but little does she know Natsume is doing this for a reason... A forbidden reason./div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;"Chapter 1/div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""NO!"/div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""Come on, Mikan. Or else I'm going to carry you here."/div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""NO!"/div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""Fine then, you've left me no choice..." /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;"Mikan heard the water flowing and it sounds like that he's getting up. Quickly, Mikan hide under the bed and keep completely silent. Not long, she heard the bathroom door open./div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""Now, where are you Mikan?"/div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;"Mikan can see his moving feet and closed her eyes. And then, she felt someone grab her ankles. And quickly open her eyes./div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""Found you..."/div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""KYAAAH!"/div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;"Natsume pulled Mikan by her ankles and began unbutton her pajamas. Mikan struggled. But her brother was much stronger for her. So she finally gives in./div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""Okay! Okay! Fine! I'll join you now!"/div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""Good girl"/div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;"Natsume lifted Mikan just like a teddy bear and headed to the bathroom. Once they're there, Natsume put Mikan down and about to continue unbuttoning her pajama but Mikan stops him./div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""I-I'll do it myself! I'm already 7!"/div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""*sigh* fine."/div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;"Mikan turn around and started unbuttoning her pajama. Once she finish, she take off her pajama blouse and take off her pajama pants, revealing her pink rabbit patterned panties. She hesitated but take off her panties anyway and turned back to Natsume./div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""Alright, I'm finish"/div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""Good, let's go"/div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;"Natsume lifted Mikan again and got into the tub, along with Mikan. Natsume then, let Mikan sit in his lap And reached for the shampoo and put some into Mikan's hair, allowing it to be bubbly. Natsume then turn on the shower, making the bubbles from Mikan's hair disappear. Then after a while, Mikan spoke./div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""Why do you always baby me, Natsume-nii?"/div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;"Natsume then raised an eyebrow at this./div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""Well, I'm not babying you. It's just that you're too young to do things yourself."/div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;"Mikan turned around at him and tried to make a scary glare at him but it turns out to be adorable at Natsume's eyes and turn away again./div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""I'm not a baby anymore! Mikan is already 7!"/div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""See? You even include you're name to you're sentence. That proves you're still young. Anyway, why do you want to grow up so fast?"/div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""...because... Mikan wants to help onii-chan with all his work..."/div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;"Natsume noticed that Mikan had a sad look in her eyes so he decided to pat her head from behind. This makes Mikan turn around and looked up at him with big, confuse and innocent eyes./div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""I can't help but think that you're very nice, Mikan. You care about my feelings after all do you?"/div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;"Mikan just nodded while Natsume slightly smiled./div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""That's nice, Mikan. Keep being like this, I like you more like this. But, you know? Mikan, you're still a kid, you should enjoy being a kid than worrying about others, got it?"/div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;"Mikan looked up at him and give him a wide smile./div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""Okay!"/div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="font-family: Optima; font-size: 22px; font-weight: bold;""Good."/div 


End file.
